


[Fanart] Toasterverse doodles

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is where various Toasterverse doodles and drawings will go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. King of Bartonia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ordinary Workplace Hazards, Or SHIELD and OSHA Aren't On Speaking Terms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389598) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 
  * Inspired by [Four (Or Five) Reasons for Kidnapping Tony Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391599) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/108941734895/i-have-negotiated-the-mineral-and-stolen-tech)


	2. The Kidnapping of Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of doodles for various parts of [Four (Or Five) Reasons for Kidnapping Tony Stark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/391599/chapters/642784).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on tumblr: [HERE](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/109146802155/bruce-was-trying-to-teach-thor-to-knit-and), [HERE](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/109334276175/can-you-think-of-any-reason-why-tony-stark-would), [HERE](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/109336362025) and [HERE](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/109344950070/this-is-the-last-one-for-now-the-fifth-reason-why).


End file.
